Extra Credit
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: The teacher needs release, the student needs a grade. Bring them together in one room and what will you get? A session of hot and steamy sex! Major LEMON! One shot. NaruxSasu


**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Naruto :D**

**Title:** Extra Credit  
**Rating:** M for the Major Lemon. XD  
**Pairings: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Plot Summary:** The teacher needs release, the student needs a grade. Bring them together in one room and what will you get? A session of hot and steamy sex! Major LEMON! One shot. NaruxSasu

Probably the longest one shot I wrote within an hour or two... Enjoy. :)

_**

* * *

Teacher- Uchiha Sasuke**_

I stared at the papers in front of me. I know my work has been piling up and believe me or not, but it tried so hard to finish everything in the fastest rate that I can. I sighed loudly, throwing the pen, which was resting on my fingers, with pure frustration. I need something to distract me. Anyone or _anything _would do. Oh please…If anyone would pass by, I would gladly screw him right here, right now. I. Am. Desperate.

_Oh…_

A student, a senior, should I say, stopped by my classroom. He stood by the door, holding a ton of books as he was looking at me for permission to enter. He was quite a lad- golden crop of hair atop of his little head, cerulean blue eyes that sparkled under the fluorescent light and the darkness of his uniform that strongly contrasted with his physical features. He stood around five foot ten, just one or two inches shorter than me. I remember his name – Uzumaki Naruto. He is in one of the classes that I taught. My fellow teachers tell me that he's an intelligent student. Well, I would say differently about my subject. Now, I wonder why he is here.

"Uchiha-sensei?" He asked as he popped his head from the height of the books he was carrying.

"What is it?"

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei sent me… He told me that they couldn't qualify me for honors because my grades are below C in this subject… He said that if I could persuade you to give me a project for extra credit, he'll add me in the roster."

"Is that what those books are for?"

"Oh, no… It's for you. Kakashi-sensei asked me to deliver them for you."

I stood up, getting the books from his hand. When I looked at the titles, the books had nothing to do with my subject. It was not even related to numbers at the very least. It was merely a reason to send this boy to me. However, it was like Kakashi had read my needs. Maybe my being stressed out has become so obvious that he sent me a solution. But, Kakashi is a lot keener than most of the staff in this school. For whatever reason, I am glad that he did what he did.

I asked him to take a seat before setting the books at the back table. Thoughts were already creeping into my mind. The blonde looks so innocent, so scrumptious that it feels like a sin to actually do something to him. Slowly, I walked up front, leaning on the teacher's table as I stood directly in front of him. His big blue eyes stared up at me. Oh man… My urges are starting to get rowdy. I crossed my arms, pretending to think about what he said earlier.

"Please, sir… I need the grade… I'll do anything… Whatever it is… Please…" He begged as tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

I smiled slyly, straightening up and walking to the door, locking it behind me. He seemed to be surprised when he heard me lock the door. He turned his head to my direction, with confusion painted across his face. Slowly, I made my way to him, stopping in front of him. I reached out and with a finger lifted his chin for his eyes to face mine. He blushed slightly and then looked away.

"Say, Uzumaki-kun… How far are you willing to go for your grade?" I asked, leaning closer – close enough for me to feel his breath

"I'll do anything, sir… Please… I need it…"

I smiled, planting a soft and chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll give you a deal then. I'll grade you on how well you can please me…"

"Sir?!?" He asked, wide-eyed at either my action or my proposition

"You heard me… I could give you as high as an A+ or as low as an F. It's up to you… And I am dead serious about this." I replied, pulling out and sitting on the chair across him. "Decide, Uzumaki… I don't have all day…"

I watched him as he gulped hard, as if making the most difficult decision in his life. It might be difficult if… _if_ he is still untouched, which I now think he might be. He stood up and inched in towards me, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me. Well, trying to kiss me. I just proved that he had zero experience with this. He didn't know how to kiss, but, it wasn't that sloppy either. I opened my mouth a little and slipped my tongue in his hot cavern, exploring what was inside a virgin's mouth. He groaned, unwinding his arms around my neck and pushing my shoulders. I figured that he needed air, so I pulled out and letting him fill his oxygen starved lungs.

"Uzumaki… Is this your first time?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, looking away with that pink blush permanently painted across his face. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sir… It's just that I'm desperate about the grade…"

"I don't mind at all… But I will still grade you on how you please me today…"

"H-how? I don't really know…"

"Just do whatever your body tells you. You're a man… You know where a man gets pleased the most…"

I leaned back, waiting for him to make his move. He seemed hesitant, but I guess he got my message. His hands went in front of his uniform, undoing the buttons of his top slowly. As soon as he got everything out, he slipped out of them and dropped them on a chair behind him. The blonde really has a fine body. His muscles are well developed for a teen. His rock hard abs are also enough to make any woman, or man, drool for him.

He then leaned back to me, but he didn't go for my lips. Instead, he went to my neck and attacked it with light, butterfly kisses. He licked on my earlobe, nibbling on the sensitive skin. I could feel his breath and it made their hairs at the back of my neck stand. Then, he ran a tongue on my protruded vein, sucking and nibbling on it while tracing down on the sensitive spot just above my collar bone. I mewled softly as he slowly tried to give me a hickey.

"D-, Uzumaki. Keep it up…" I moaned.

His finger then pulled out my tie in one neat sweep, pulling it off my neck and tossing it to where his shirt rested. He then bit on the buttons of my shirt, flicking it out of the button holes. I have to admit, for a first timer, he is doing well. Little by little, he kissed my exposed chest, down from my neck to my hard nubs. He took one in his mouth and he used his fingers to play with the other. Damn… He's good.

"D+"

He switched side, still keeping his pace. He moved down, trailing butterfly kisses down my washboard abs. Finally, he reached down my pants. It was the make or break decision. If he unbuckles my belt and unbuttons my pants, I'm going all the way with him. I anxiously waited for his move, looking down at his figure. He paused, thinking if he wanted to continue. But, I guess the grade mattered to him more than doing it with his professor. I knew his decision was made the minute his hands reached out to undo my belt, however…

"UCHIHA-SENSEI!" A loud bellow came from the other side of the door, accompanied by the loud pounding of fists.

_Oh fuck…_

"Uzumaki… Hide under the table. I'll settle this first." I said, while I reached for my shirt and tie

"My clothes?"

"Forget about it. Just go. Hide!"

As soon as I made sure he is well hidden under my desk, I straightened my clothes and opened the door, revealing a loud and boisterous brunet by the name of Inuzuka Kiba. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes before letting the younger teen into the classroom. He then followed me in and took his seat in one of the front row chairs. I took out one of the quiz papers I have prepared and tossed it to him.

"For crying out loud, Inuzuka. Pass this test…"

"I'll try… But there's no assurance to that…" He said as he flicked out a pen and started answering. "By the way, Uchiha-sensei, where is Naruto? Kakashi-sensei said that he sent him here with you."

"I have no idea as to what you are talking about. Now answer the test before I make that into a 50 item quiz."

"Hai, hai…" He said, finally digging his nose down on the paper.

I breathed out and finally seated on my chair. I know below me was the blonde, so I asked him to sit still for a while and wait for his friend to finish. But, I little did I expect him to be disobedient. I felt his hands hold my inner thigh and parted them, pinning each leg on the walls of my desk. My belt and my zipper then went undone and his warm hand reached in and took out my hardened shaft. The cold breeze blew on the sensitive skin, making it twitch involuntarily.

I felt his tongue lick on my whole length. He did it again and again, as if licking a stick of hard sugar. His mouth then closed in on the tip, sucking it slowly and gently. I bit my lip, trying not to moan out loud. Of course, his pleasuring didn't stop. In fact, his pace rose up a notch. He was sucking deeper and harder. The moans that I desperately tried to hold in were stuck in my throat. I closed my eyes, trying to suppress everything with all my might.

"Uchiha-sensei, something the matter?" Inuzuka asked

"No… It's nothing. Just concentrate on the quiz…" I managed to reply without moaning or groaning

_Damn it… At this rate, I'll…._

When I looked down, the sight of the blonde teen sucking me made me want to screw him right now. But, I have to control my urges. Another student was still in the room, and before I could do anything, I have to make sure no one is around to squeal in on us. I felt him smirk as he continued with deep and hard strokes. His hand then reached for the back and my sacs, massaging them and bringing me closer to my climax. I frowned and clenched my fists tight, holding in my moans.

"Sir… I'm done…." Inuzuka approached my table and handed his paper.

"Great. You can go now."

"Alright. Ja ne, Uchiha-sensei." He said, walking out of the classroom.

"Lock the door when you leave."

"Hai…"

As soon as I made sure that it was only the two of us left, I moved back my chair and held on the blonde's head, moving it on my hard shaft faster and harder. I groaned loudly, releasing my seed into his mouth. I then pulled out, shooting some on his whiskered cheeks. I relaxed after my orgasm, panting and trying to regain my strength with all that stifling and that awesome climax.

"Sneaky little cheat." I said, closing my eyes and resting my head on the desk while I try to even my breaths. "Damn you…"

"How did I do, sir?" He asked me, licking his lips and tracing the seed that was on his cheek. He licked and suck on his finger in front of me on purpose, as if seducing me more.

"B." I smiled. "Still want that A+?"

"Of course…" He said.

"You know what to do, right?" I asked him with a smirk formed across my lips. "Strip down."

_**

* * *

Student- Uzumaki Naruto**_

I know I was only going to Uchiha-sensei's classroom for an extra credit project. But I didn't know that _this_ was the kind of thing that this professor would make me do. Amongst my friends, I am the most naïve of all. They always… ALWAYS tease me of being a virgin despite of being a seventeen year old. They try to hook me up, both to girls and guys, but I just can't find myself in doing it with them. I don't know. Thinking about it simply gives me the creeps, deep down into the bone.

But, here comes Uchiha-sensei. And I don't know why, but with just one word and one touch, I had fallen into a trance. At first, I have to admit, I was doing this for the grade. But, my curiosity and urge suddenly grew strong. In fact, I never felt like this before. It's as if I want the whole package. I wanted to do everything with him. Embarrassing as it is, I looked like I was offering my body to be used. However, Uchiha-sensei didn't make me feel that way. He was telling me what to do, giving me the autonomy to decide. But, he knew I was up to everything because I was desperate for that A+. He just didn't know that deep inside, I really want to do it.

"That's a nice body, Uzumaki… It's hard to believe that no one has ever touched you yet." He said, looking at me from head to toe as I stood before him in my birth suit.

"Don't say that, Uchiha-sensei… It's embarrassing…" I said, blushing furiously and covering myself up with my hands.

He gripped my hands and spun me around, my back now resting on the whiteboard. He held both my wrists with one hand and cupped my chin with the other. Deeply, he kissed me. It was nothing like the gentle kiss earlier. This was hard… no, scratch that. He _torridly_ kissed me. I then felt his knee in between my legs, rubbing against the bare and raw skin of my hardening manhood. I groaned under the kiss and closed my eyes as jolts of ecstasy ran through my body.

"Now, now… _Naruto_… Don't try to hide your body from me…" He whispered. "Hn. I'll show you how adults do it."

There was pure lust in his voice. I could feel it. Adrenaline was already fueling me. He released his grip on my hands and stripped off again of his upper garments and pulled down his pants and boxers. Then he lifted my leg and placed it on his shoulder. He reached out for one of his drawers and opened it, groping for something inside. When he pulled his hand out, he was holding a bottle of some sort. He squeezed a fair amount of the gel like substance in his hand before coating three fingers with it.

"Uchiha-sensei… W-what's that?" I asked.

"Lube… It's your first time, right? I don't want you to get hurt…" He said, spreading the cheeks and exposing my puckered hole. "I mean, it might sting for a while, but it will be agonizingly painful without lubrication."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I am… I promise. I won't show you a bad time…"

He inserted a slick finger in. I winced a bit, because I did feel that. He moved in and out, as if letting me get accustomed with his finger. When he felt me relax, he pulled out and then pushed two fingers back in. I immediately tensed up. I felt those two fingers in me. He cooed me to relax, and no matter how hard I tried, I didn't seem to relax. The fingers in me didn't move, giving ample time for my muscles to loosen up. After I thought it was already done, he moved the two digits in a scissoring motion, stretching the tight muscles as far as it could. Little by little, I was getting used to the feeling. So, when the third digit came, I couldn't feel that much of a difference. All of a sudden, he pulled all three fingers back.

"Now, this might hurt a bit… Just at first, but I promise it will feel better." He breathed on my ear

I felt something poke on my entrance, and I only knew what it was when he pushed it. His manhood was BIGGER than I thought. It hurts. Damn solid and hard flesh. Slowly and inch by inch, he pushed in. I was feeling the sting and the pain. It's as if my rear was being torn apart. My nails dug deep on the white board, enough to make an ear-splitting screech. I closed my eyes and my mouth hung open as I arched my back, trying to find a position where I could feel less pain. To my dismay, it was still there.

"Sorry…" I heard him say. "It will only be for a while… Bear with it…"

I bit my lip as tears were flowing down my eyes. I then felt his warm tongue lick the tears, whispering his string of apology to my ears. He then kissed me again, trying to divert my attention away from the pain. True to his words, the pain was slowly subsiding. It was only the feeling of something stuffed up in me. I opened my eyes to meet his onyx orbs before claiming his lips again for a torrid and passionate kiss.

"Is the pain gone?" He asked

"It's still there… But it's not much…"

"Good… Can I move?"

I merely nodded in reply. As soon as he moved slowly, I could feel the pain again. But this time, the more that he moves, the more I could feel the pleasure build up. It wasn't long before the pain was replaced by pure bliss. He held on my leg, which was resting on his shoulder, tight and used it as leverage. He pushed in and out of me in an increasing pace. Ecstasy was starting to build up, making me moan in pure pleasure. I held onto whatever I can, feeling myself slipping.

He seemed to take notice of my slight discomfort as he let my leg go and pulled out, turned me around and pushing me on the table before entering me again. All the papers were getting disorganized as I held on, still withering and mewling under him. I felt him grabbed my hips tight and pushed even harder and stronger. He must have leaned down, because I could feel his warm lips on my back, kissing me ever so lightly.

"Naruto… Damn you're fucking tight…" He moaned, not dropping his momentum

"Uchiha…. Sensei…." I managed to reply. "More…"

"It's Sasuke to you…"

He pulled me off the table and pushed me on the floor without breaking our connection. I couldn't feel anything. It was so good and so addicting. I thought I felt the purest form of ecstasy. Except that when Sasuke pushed in again, he hit the spot that made me see all white. It had numbed all my senses. I moaned loudly, but Sasuke quickly placed a hand over my gaping mouth.

"Shh… Not so loud… There are still students and teachers lurking around the campus."

"But I can't help it…" I argued

"I'll stop if you don't try to quiet down…"

"No... Please… Don't stop."

He smiled sadistically as he moved again, hitting the spot a few more times. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out loud. I didn't want him to stop. It was hell good. I felt my knees weaken as he hit it again and again, nonstop with an amazing pace. Something was building between my legs. And it was making me want to scream even more. I guess this is what they call "the peak." Sasuke must have felt this because held me in place as he continued to pound and ram merciless in me.

"Are you getting close?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah… I… can't…"

"Me too… Together?"

With one last push, I felt all the warmth in my body flow out in a form of the white seed that I see being deposited on the floor. But, what I thought was warm was really searing hot. Sasuke filled me up with the same white seed, and it felt scorch me. It was like getting burned to the flesh. He pulled out and that hot liquid oozed out and down to my legs. My knees finally gave in and I slumped on the floor. When I tried to turn around, my rear end hurts like hell.

"That's gonna hurt for a while, Naruto." He laughed as he sat on the teacher's chair, trying to catch his breath

"You should have told me that earlier…"

He chuckled. Now that I took the chance to look at him properly, I realized that he was really a fine looking man. Now, it's no wonder that women faint at the mere sight of him. I smiled, getting on all fours and crawling up to him. It's as if he knew what I was up to, because when I reached him, he bent down and held my chin with a finger, claiming and kissing my lips. I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth more, trying to win dominance for this kiss. But, it was Sasuke who stepped down for me. He let my tongue explore his hot mouth. And God, it tasted so good. I then pulled out and opened my eyes to meet his.

"You get that A+." He smiled as he leaned back on his chair.

"Thank you…" I replied. "Um… Uchiha-sensei???"

"It's Sasuke… And what is it?"

"Can we do it again sometime?" I asked. I could feel all the blood got to my face. I must be blushing like a ripe tomato right now

He then chuckled. "Of course. I could do it with you everyday if you want to."

"But… I want to be the only one doing it with you…"

"Selfish little cheat…" He teased.

"It's just that... I want to be your lover... That's why, I…" After I said that, I covered my mouth. I was surprised when those words came out.

He laughed, and I just pouted. "Alright then… If you're saying you want to be my lover, then I agree."

_**

* * *

The next week**_

A brunet, whose hair was tied up in a ponytail and his face marked by a huge scar across his face, held a blonde student by the ear. The teen groaned as he was dragged into a classroom. It was after hours after all, and he was supposed to be spending time with his lover. But, for this instance, he was to serve detention with a random teacher. He whimpered again, trying to break free from the older man's grasp.

"It's your punishment, Naruto. You _always_ sleep in my class." The teacher said

"Iruka-sensei…" The blonde whined

"You'll be serving detention with…"

When the door was opened, it revealed a tall and handsome looking man. Naruto stopped struggling and instead straightened himself up. The blonde smiled as their eyes met. Iruka had let go of his grasp and pushed Naruto in the classroom with the said teacher.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He's the perfect teacher for you. He's probably the strictest of us all when it comes to detention." Iruka said proudly

"Yeah, he'll be perfect." Naruto murmured under his breath

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Alright then. Sasuke, I'll leave this brat to you…"

"Don't worry Iruka. I'll take good care of him…" Sasuke replied

Iruka then bade goodbye, leaving the two alone. Naruto smiled mischievously, closing the door behind him and pushing the lock. He leaned against the frame as the older man was making his way towards him. With a swift motion, Naruto was pinned flat on the door with his lips locked on to Sasuke's. His hands snaked on his teacher's neck, pulling him closer.

"Strictest, huh?" Naruto said teasingly as they broke the kiss

"Well, I really am…"

"But for me, you're not. Is that it?"

"No, I'm not saying that… In fact…" He closed in and whispered huskily on the blonde's ear. "Bad boys must be punished."

"Then punish me… Sasuke… In your own little sexy way..." Naruto said

"With pleasure."

* * *

This fic is a part of my Birthday month gift to all of you. Since I know that it's past my limitation to upload three fics this month, I'll update my two ongoing fics and maybe post a new one for all of you. It's really amazing that I get to post a new fic on the day of my birthday. Yay! :)

Oh, my age?

Well, I am *car honks* years old.

What, didn't catch that?

I am *train passes by* years old.

Not again. This is the last one.

I AM *airplane takes off* years old.

Didn't get it? Argh... Forget it! I'm not repeating it anymore! :p

*Laughs*

**so, what do you think?**

**Like it? Hate it? Say it!**

**Reviews please!**

**Give lots and lots of reviews for the birthday celebrant! :D**


End file.
